


Inside Out

by R13



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Comeplay, Crampie, Español | Spanish, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanish Translation, Top John Watson, bottomlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R13/pseuds/R13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Traducción autorizada por el autor "Konfessor2U" del fanfiction "Inside Out".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inside Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713128) by [Konfessor2U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U). 



> Traducción autorizada por el autor "Konfessor2U" del fanfiction "Inside Out".

John Watson no era normalmente el tipo de amante que solía dejar a su pareja y a él mismo sin limpiarse después de tener sexo. Normalmente, dirigía a un apático, refunfuñante, y apenas despierto detective consultor a la ducha, o al menos lo limpiaba con una franela húmeda.

La noche anterior, sin embargo, fue la excepción.

Cerraron el caso en el que habían estado trabajando, el que les había causado 72 horas sin ningún tipo de siesta de la que hablar. Corrieron a casa, se besaron como adolescentes en el taxi, se enfrentaron para desvestirse el uno al otro mientras subían a las escaleras, y procedieron a follar como conejos en las sábanas de satén resbalosas de Sherlock, que ahora, sin lugar a dudas, necesitaban una lavada. Solamente había tenido suficiente tiempo como para salirse de Sherlock antes de que los dos cayeran en una muy necesitada siesta.

John se despertó sobresaltado, su celular sonando fuertemente en algún lugar en el suelo. Podría decir que por la tenue luz en la habitación era muy temprano como para que se levantara a ir a la clínica, así que se tropezó en la oscuridad para encontrar el dispositivo que producía el molesto ruido. Cuando encontró su teléfono en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, gruño en el instante, 5:30 am.

"¿John?" llamó Sherlock, su voz ronca y áspera de agotamiento, su largo y delgado cuerpo se estiraba fuertemente.

"Lo siento, amor" John subió de nuevo a la cama, abrazándolo por detrás a pesar de ser más pequeño que su pareja. "No era mi intención despertarte. Mi maldito teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ni siquiera puse la alarma. ¿Qué?" John prácticamente pudo escuchar a Sherlock hacer gestos, no tenía que verlo para saber que estaba planeando algo. "¿ _Tú_ la pusiste?"

"Sí, John." La obediente respuesta fue seguida de un movimiento de sus caderas contra las de John, que solo lo agarró con fuerza y gruño posesivamente contra su cuello.

"Quieres que te folle otra vez antes de que me vaya a trabajar, ¿eh?" John enredó su brazo alrededor del pecho de Sherlock, suavemente tirando de sus pezones haciendo que se pusieran erectos en el aire frio, provocando un profundo, preciado murmullo.

Ya estaba completamente duro, filtrándose contra la curvatura del trasero de Sherlock. Abandonando sus pezones, John se movió para comenzar a trazar un dedo alrededor de la cavidad de su amante, disfrutando lo estrechó que era pero pudo acceder con facilidad debido a su sesión anterior de sexo, aceptando fácilmente dos dedos de manera inmediata.

"Dios, Sherlock, todavía estás húmedo de la noche anterior." Sherlock se quejó y se empujó así mismo contra la mano de John, ansioso por más "¿Puedes sentir lo húmedo que estás? ¿Lleno de mi semen?"

Sherlock logró un entrecortado "Sí, John." Y John sonrió contra la piel de su espalda, ahora caliente por la excitación, ardiente y fría al mismo tiempo.

Con unos pocos movimientos bajo las sábanas, John logró alinearse con Sherlock, sacudiéndose con la necesidad de llenarlo de nuevo. "Te voy a follar tan duro. Debí haber sabido que ibas a comportarte tan descarado e ibas a pedírmelo por la mañana. Apuesto a que quieres sentirme todo el día, sentir como goteas lleno de mi mientras no estoy." Sherlock únicamente pudo asentir cuando sintió la erección de John rozándolo y ocasionalmente tocando el borde de su entrada. Se tendió de su lado con una pierna enganchada, sus caderas se hacían hacia atrás para alentar a su amante a otro muy necesitado round.

John no se echó para atrás. En su lugar, solo empujó ligeramente contra el otro, ni si quiera había sido suficiente como para poder arremeter en su entrada con la cabeza de su pene. Sherlock gimió de frustración cuando esto continuó lo que parecían horas, pero en realidad fueron solo minutos.

"Esto te servirá por ser tan idiota y levantarme temprano cuando tengo que trabajar hoy."

Era una tortura, y más de una vez Sherlock trató de empujarse contra John cuando el ángulo era el preciso, y cada vez John lo impedía con un agarre firme en su pierna.

"Por favor, John." Sherlock rogó, arañando las sábanas para tener donde sostenerse.

Los ruegos de Sherlock fueron recompensados por embestidas ligeramente más profundas, suficiente como para que la cabeza del pene de John entrara y saliera una y otra vez. No era suficiente, esto casi lo volvía más loco que lo anterior. La promesa de la carne estrecha, una profunda embestida que lo llenara, estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, lo dejaba temblando, impaciente por más.

John era una imagen de autocontrol, sus movimientos metódicos y calculados. En el exterior, su expresión permanecía concentrada, sus ojos oscuros, su boca firmemente cerrada. Por dentro se desmoronaba, la sensación de entrar y salir del trasero de Sherlock, húmedo de su propio semen, lo despojaba de su cordura.

Eventualmente John se dio por vencido, aunque lento, y comenzó a moverse una fracción más adentro con cada movimiento de sus caderas. En el momento en el que él empujaba, Sherlock gritaba "sí" contra la almohada ante cada estocada.

"Joder, tienes un maravilloso trasero." Suspiró John, sonando un poco sorprendido, como si se estuviera dando cuenta de eso por primera vez.

En este punto, John se preguntó cómo es que había manejado las cosas como para poder aguantar tanto. Dejándose llevar por completo, aceleró el ritmo, follando a Sherlock profundo y con seguridad, llenando el cuarto con los sonidos de su piel encontrándose, sus gemidos y la agitada y entrecortada respiración.

Se habían movido un poco para que Sherlock estuviera completamente debajo de John, sus hombros apretados contra el colchón, su trasero elevado en el aire como una perra en celo, y estaba gritando como una también. John estaba poniendo la mayor parte de su peso debajo de la espalda de Sherlock, sus manos cubrían fuertemente sus omóplatos, manteniéndolo firmemente sujeto a la cama.

"Dios, ni siquiera tuve que utilizar algún tipo de lubricante. Mierda." John dejó caer su cabeza en sus brazos mientras salía completamente, solamente para sentir la carne apretada estrujándolo para luego volver a entrar de nuevo. Cada vez que empujaba la próstata de Sherlock en el ángulo correcto causaba que el detective gimiera en voz alta.

Poniendo toda la estimulación sin fin en su próstata duró exactamente 45 segundos, terminando con Sherlock temblando violentamente debajo de John, sus caderas sacudiéndose violentamente y dejando las sábanas debajo de él hechas un desastre.

"Maldita sea, Sherlock." Gimió John apreciando el aumento de la estrechez alrededor de él cuando los músculos de Sherlock se contrajeron por las secuelas de su orgasmo. Se mordió el labio disfrutando del lento vaivén de su pene afuera y adentro de Sherlock, todo haciéndose mejor gracias a los espasmos que hacía.

"Mmmmmm, John." La voz normalmente profunda de Sherlock había sido alzada, había llegado más allá de ser sobre estimulado pero aún estaba dispuesto a seguir siendo follado. "John, más duro, por favor."

Y vaya que a John le encantaba cuando Sherlock rogaba. Obligó a su amante, sabiendo que ya estaba bastante cerca, y lo folló con fuerza, sin frenar en lo más mínimo.

El sonido de los continuos gemidos desgarradores en algún lugar profundo en la garganta de Sherlock, las respiraciones entrecortadas que salían con cada estocada, pusieron John hasta el límite. Gimió cuando se vino profunda y calientemente adentro de su amante, mezclando el semen que había dejado la noche anterior.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles por un momento, con la frente de John descansando entre los hombros de Sherlock, dejando suaves besos a lo largo de su piel caliente. Antes de salirse, se estiró para encender la lámpara de noche. Quería ser capaz de ver apropiadamente que tanto había llenado a su detective consultor favorito.

"¿Listo, amor? Voy a sacarla ahora, solo trata de mantener todo ese semen caliente adentro. ¿Bien?"

Sherlock siseó la aprobación, que se convirtió en un profundo gemido cuando John salió y entonces apretó fuertemente su trasero para evitar que ninguna gota cayera.

"Jodidamente magnifico, mírate." Sherlock rodó los ojos ya que exactamente no podía verse así mismo, no obstante, se lamentó con orgullo.

John pasó la yema de su dedo por la piel hinchada del muy bien utilizado orificio, encantado de ver como respondía con cada toque. Se dio cuenta de que Sherlock continuaba valerosamente tratando de mantener el semen adentro, y quizás era un poco injusto mientras utilizaba ambos pulgares para tirar suavemente de los bordes de la entrada de Sherlock.

"¿Podrías sacar un poco de ese precioso semen, bebé?"

Sherlock soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo mientras se relajaba y sentía una pequeña gota de semen bajar rápido por su perineo. John limpió las gotas de semen y empujó tres dedos de nuevo hacia adentro, deleitándose con la respiración entrecortada de Sherlock.

"Tan húmedo para mí, amor. ¿Vas a portarte bien y quedarte abierto para mi hoy? De esa forma, simplemente volveré a casa y podré follarte de nuevo."

Sherlock respondió con calma "Uh huh," haciendo que John sonriera ampliamente. Removió sus dedos y observó un poco más de su semen salir de Sherlock, poniendo su piel húmeda y brillante.

Incapaz de resistir por más tiempo, se inclinó para deslizar su lengua por esa sensible cavidad, degustándose a sí mismo y el sabor almizclado de Sherlock. Jadeó contra la carne y se ganó un gemido por parte de Sherlock. Podía hacer esto todo el día, pero por desgracia, el mundo real lo llamaba. De repente sintió envidia de que el detective probablemente podía pasar todo el resto del día en la cama.

Con una palmada en el trasero de su amante, John empezó a levantarse de la cama y dirigirse a la ducha.

"Por mucho que me gustaría follarte todo el día, tengo trabajo. Espero que mantengas la promesa que hiciste." Con eso y un guiño, John se metió al baño para ducharse escuchando un asegurado "Sí, John," desde la habitación.


End file.
